1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing structure for a tray of an automobile, and more specifically to an opening/closing structure for a tray of an automobile provided with a button installed on the lower part of the main body of a tray, and a fixing hook for adjusting an opening/closing of the door installed on a front portion of the main body by moving the button up and down so that the door and the button are separated from each other and not in contact with a user's hand, even when using the button, thereby being more convenient due to use of the tray and improving the reliability of the tray product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an instrument panel of an automobile is provided with a facia board in front of the driver's seat and a glove box in front of the seat next to the driver.
In addition, formed between the driver's seat and the seat next to the driver is a center facia provided with various switches for operating an audio system and an air ventilating system etc.
Further, the center facia is provided with a tray for cigarette ashes or small items such as coins or cards. The tray can be mounted on various positions other than the center facia.
FIG. 1 is a view for illustrating a prior art tray for opening a door upward. As shown in FIG. 1, a button 13 is installed at a door 12 formed at a front surface of a main body 16 of a tray 11.
In addition, the button 13 is engagedly operated with the hook 14, which is hooked or released at/from a hooking plate 15 formed at the main body 16 of the tray 11.
Therefore, when a user pushes the button 13 with an inlet of the tray 11 closed as shown in FIG. 1, the hook 14 is moved and the hooking plate 15 is released, and the door 12 is rotated upward by a rotary device (not shown) to open the inlet of the tray 11 as shown in a right side of FIG. 1.
On the other hand, FIG. 2 is a view for illustrating a prior art tray for opening a door downward. As shown in FIG. 2, a handle 23 is installed at a door 22 formed at a front surface of a main body 26 of a tray 21.
In addition, a lower end of the door 22 is hinge engaged with the main body 26 of the tray 21, and a protrusion 24 protruded at a rear surface of the door 22 is hooked or released at/from the main body 26 of the tray 21.
Therefore, when a user presses the door 22 downward by using the handle 23 with an inlet of the tray 21 closed as shown in a left side of FIG. 2, the protrusion 24 is separated from the main body 26 of the tray 21 and rotated to open the inlet of the tray 21 as shown in a right side of FIG. 2.
However, in the opening/closing structure of the trays, since the user directly presses the door or the handle, the user's hand comes into contact with the door on the opening the door to result in inconvenience.